brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery in Millicent Manor
Author * PandaPrincess7 Description This is loosely based on A Life In The Pink House. Serena, Derek and their daughters are in my OUAT fanfiction. '' Serena Millicent, mother of 4 woke up one day, trapped in a mirror. She was trapped in her daughter's bedroom mirror. Wanting to sell that mirror, they took the mirror to a vintage store. But upon discovering that their mother/wife was stuck inside, they decided not to sell it. Now free from her mirror prison, they have one question: How did Serena get stuck inside in the first place? '''To her family, whoever is not in the family and has magic, is a suspect. ' Rules #No bad language or bullying. #You can make up characters or play as one below. #Everyone can ''have magic if they want to. since this is a fantasy role-play, but no more than 10 magical abilities. Serena has way more, so she is the ''only exception. #You can play a human, a human with magic or a mythical creature. #No one play other people's characters without their consent. Characters Serena Grace Millicent (PandaPrincess7) * Her bio is in the link below. She is the mother of the family and wife of Derek. She mysteriously got stuck in a mirror one night. Loves her daughters, and praises her husband for raising them while she is stuck in a mirror. She especially doesn't like when Arrow sasses her or Bella ignores her. According to Derek, she's acting a lot like her mother did when she was a teenager to her young adult years. She promises to loosen up a bit with Delilah and Angelica, but for Arrow and Bella, not a chance. * This version of Serena's Bio is used for my story, The Guardian of Light, which she appears in: https://onceuponatimefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Serena_Grace_Millicent Derek Millicent (PandaPrincess7) * Serena's highschool sweetheart-turned husband. He has raised his 4 daughters ever since his wife got stuck into the mirror. He doesn't have magic, unlike his wife and daughters. He often blames himself for her getting stuck in the mirror. Derek carries around one of his wife's compact mirrors so he can have private conversations with her. Angelica Catherine Millicent (Lialee) * Angelica is the oldest daughter at 22 years old. She's competitive but kind and a bit overprotective of her younger sisters. She got her overprotectiveness from her mother, who was also the oldest of 4. Her powers are Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Amtokinesis, Energy Beams and Healing. Delilah Jane Millicent (Fangirl1418) * Delilah is the 2nd eldest daughter, at 20 years old. Delilah's powers are she can shapeshifter into some animals,can breath underwater,and has the ability to control metal objects with her mind. She is friendly, a bit tricky, outspoken.Is a motorcyclist, likes to refinish old cars, has a thing for leather. Has a boyfriend (Darren Smith) no one knows they’re dating (Except Darren’s close friends.) Delilah’s sisters don’t know about it. Isabella Celeste Millicent (Lialee) * The 3rd eldest, at 18 years old. Prefers to be called Bella. Her powers are Force Fields, Pryokinesis and Geokinesis. She's sweet, silly and fun but childish and immature Arrow Olivia Millicent (ArcherDani4) * Youngest of the Millicent clan at 16 years old. Has enhanced sensory,Has the power of invisibility (But sometimes she can’t focused enough and she can only turn have of her body invisible,and she can generate fire through her hands (She hasn’t discovered this power yet though). Arrow wears a silver chain and ruby heart shaped necklace (That she got from her mother’s old jewelry box) under her clothing. Arrow is a talented archer. Darren Smith (Fangirl1418) * He is 22 years and can breathe fire. He is a bad boy, lives on the edge, always willing to try something new. Riding with his motorcycle “gang” (Delilah is one of them), rapping and watching movies. Delilah is his girlfriend (No one knows they are dating except for Darren’s closest friends.) Caroline, Henry and Roland * Caroline, Henry and Roland are Serena's siblings. Henry is the second oldest, Roland and Caroline are twins, Roland older by 2 minutes. They will be frequently mentioned during out the RP and might come for a visit. Other than Derek and the girls, they're the only other ones who know that Serena is in the mirror. Pictures of The Manor and Daughters Mansion.jpg|The Millicent Manor DaughtersBedroom.jpg|The Bedrooom the girls share, imagine it about 4x larger. The mirror in the image is the one Serena's stuck inside. Angelica.jpg|Angelica's Appearance 10418adad74744f9701f1d1b041e6d5b.jpg|Delilah's Apperance IMG 0278.JPG|Isabella's Apperance 13114789 f520.jpg|Arrow's Apperance Derek.jpg|Derek's Appearance Compact.jpg|Serena's compact. (Well, the mirror Derek carries around) Let's solve the Mystery of The Mother in the Mirror! Category:Role-Plays